homefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CocoaZen
This page is for leaving messages for CocoaZen. Please leave new messages at the end. It is helpful if you give each new topic or set of messages a header and sign your messages. __TOC__ Archives: 2008-2010, 2011 =2012= Happy New Year To You Too Hello and thank you, hope you also have a good 2012. I have been hoping to contribute more, as of this time I am finding a new line of work so I need to see how well that goes first, With any luck I can at least do some things sometimes... Anyways thank you and I wish you good health. Cryptar 20:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Years! CXCXXZB, the 23:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re Hello. I guess you're right. You can revert my edit if you want. I just assumed you meant that this wiki is known as wikia. I actually found out about this wiki through it's spotlight. It turns out spotlights really do work after all. I will contribute if I can. I just am so busy sometimes I can't even contribute to my own wiki. Thanks! :) Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Hope everything goes very well for you! Have a great 2012!! -- DoctorStrange (talk) 22:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Show/hide My color wheel ToC and the decor navbox are both compatible with the show/hide code, and I think it might make 'em both a little less intrusive. It's just one line of code... 00:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Give me the code. Tell me where to put it, and I'll do it. (Even though I know you could, I've tried to stick to a minimum of a one week period before making someone an admin. Interested?) -- CocoaZen 00:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re Hello! Yes and no, I didn't make the design, just resized it to fit as an avatar. 03:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure I was wondering if you wanted to get an affliation or something, too. I think it's nice for two wikis to work together :D Update? Greetings! I'm a part of Wikia's community development team, and I've been asked to inquire about your interest in giving Home Wiki a bit of a facelift. If you're happy with the way things are as-is, please let me know so I can move on to other projects. If you are interested in a new background, and possibly creating a brighter, cheerier, new look for the main page, let me know on my talk page and we can go from there. Thank you for your time. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 10:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::HERE is an example of a possible background design, is this way out of the realm of what you were thinking? :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::The reason for the page title change is to help with SEO (search engine optimization). "Home office," "Home theater," and "Home remedies" are the top 3 searches that include the word home. If every page starts out with those three phrases, we've just made a significant improvement to this wiki's search engine rank where "Home" is concerned. ::::Home remedies being on that list, I felt it would be the easiest to build out and improve. Ideally, you would want specific pages for those three topics, something I doubt I will have time to create (I might be able to get the remedies page going), and then link to them from the main page. I was also planning to freshen up the main page just a tiny bit with a little bit different look, but I want to keep it "grown-up" looking. Not removing any content, but adding a couple more sections maybe - blog - newsfeed - maybe a relevant featured video of some sort. Just a few things to make the main page more interesting and interactive to the first time visitor. ::::I want to turn on the new nav system as well, and if you don't like it I can easily turn it back off. :) :::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Gah! It's been a crazy week. lol Anyway, what do you think of the background design [[w:c:xraydeltaone:BG_Tester_18|'HERE']]? I've tried numerous different way of combinging elements of interior design sketches, blueprint type sketches, color swatches, etc. and it just never looks "grown up" enough, y'know? Like you were saying, we don't want this to have a video game wiki type of feel, and it kept looking like artwork from The Sims or something. I'm trying a more subtle approach with a sort of wallpaper look. Still warm colors, but I kind of feel like the bricks are more of an institutional feel - like a bank or something. Wallpaper makes you feel like you're in a home - which is a warmer feeling to me than cold brick. What do you think? I brought the existing orange (button color) into it, and aimed for Autumn colors... ::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Another: >>>>>>>> ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good Thanks, CocoaZen. The content we looked at from the user fit a very common spam pattern. Since you know this user and feel comfortable with them, I defer to you. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 17:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) DPL Is enabled. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Home Wiki Mainpage Hi CocoaZen! My name is Ariana- I am the Lifestyles Community Development person over here at Wikia! I love the Home Wiki and was hoping to make some additions to the main page (updating the skin, adding new headers, organizing the main page, adding a video gallery with home videos). Do you have any suggestions or preferences regarding the main page? We were also thinking it would be cool to add an interior design section to the Home Wiki. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on it! Best, Ariana 18:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I put some skin/header/set up ideas on my sandbox (of course we would use all home related content instead)- Let me know if you like it! http://arianasandbox.wikia.com/wiki/ArianaSandbox_Wiki Hi CocoaZen! Thank you so much for your feedback. I will definitely make some contributions next week! Let me know if there is anything you like/don't like. Let me know if you have any questions! Best, Ariana 18:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Updates to Main Page Hi CocoaZen! I made some updates to the main page, I hope you like them! My goal was to feature as much content from the Home Wiki as possible. The original content from the main page is on the "About This Wiki" page. Also, note the navigation bar at the top-- this will allow users to access most of the articles on your wiki. I kept the blog on there, but go ahead and delete it if you don't think it's useful! Have a great weekend :)! Best, Ariana 17:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi CocoaZen! Glad you like the changes, I will definitely stop by the Home WIki more often now if you need any extra help or additions! Great point about the titles-- I originally intended for them to not link to any image (just exist as titles), but I forgot the code- so I just put it in now! I also reduced the number of videos, but feel free of course to delete or add more as you please. I will put in a request that the Home Wiki be featured more on the Lifestyles Hub (it was featured a few weeks ago on the "Spotlight Ads" at the bottom of the page, so unfortunately I can only submit the Home Wiki next month to be featured again). A great way to get featured on the main page is to have current blog posts or articles! You can always link me to them and I can send them to our Marketing team. Let me know if you ever have any more questions! Best, Ariana 16:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi CocoaZen! Hope you are doing well :D Was checking out the Home Wiki and it looks great! Looks like you guys have some good new articles. Were there any articles in particular you wanted me to check out? Looks good though!! Best, Ariana 16:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Question In what article I can apply your downloaded photos? :response on ArField's talk page =2019= URL question I was wondering, since your wiki is about multiple homes, how amenable you might be to the idea of possibly moving from "Home.Fandom" to "Homes.fandom" ? Since you created your wiki in 2012, Dreamworks' 2015 film called "Home" has spawned several wikis dedicated to it: *w:c:Home-Movie in 2015 about the 3-D film *w:c:Home-2015 in 2016 *w:c:HomeTheSeries in 2017 about the spin-off 2-D TV series which is a sequel to the film ("Adventures with Tip and Oh"). I was thinking it would be great if these 3 communities could somehow be merged together at a common URL, but none of the 3 were particularly attractive-looking URLs, and it would be super-convenient if Home.Fandom was free for that. talk2ty 17:05, October 24, 2019 (UTC) :Just a note that there's a similar wikia/fandom to the Home wiki called the Wikidwelling Mr Taz (talk) 14:40, December 19, 2019 (UTC)